


Worth

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anonymity, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo, a college student struggling financially, decides to sell his virginity online to the highest bidder. Grimmjow, a young but highly successful businessman, decides that he'll shell out as much money as he needs to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly came to me while I was making dinner. Let's just say I made my housemate finish cooking and once she heard I was going to write another grimmichi fic she was down with it. So enjoy...whatever this is. I'll have the second chapter up really soon (maybe in an hour considering I'm already writing it)

"If I have to eat another package of ramen I'm going to blow my brains out…" Ichigo groaned, burying his head in his arms as he leaned against the counter top.

Ichigo cursed his brain. He was smart as fuck, which landed him graduating high school early and now he was going to a University at just the age of seventeen. As amazing and impressive as that was, he was accepted into a school that was too far to commute to from his dad's house. So he ended up having to dorm, which turned out to be a wreck since he was on his own and couldn't a handle a job along with his studies.

Rukia flicked his forehead and sighed. "Eat the damn sandwich, Ichigo." She sat a plate in front of him and nudged him.

Rukia went to school with him, but she had the luxury of living close and being able to stay in her own home. Ichigo would often come over and complain to her and have her make him sandwiches.

Ichigo ate a few bites and sighed. "I'm tired of this shit, Rukia. I need money."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know that by now."

Ichigo was silent and the worried look on his face was starting to freak the girl out.

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking about selling drugs." Ichigo mumbled, completely serious.

Rukia couldn't help but thwack him on the head. Ichigo shot up and rubbed the sore spot on his head, about to return the blow but instead settled for looking pissed off.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He screamed.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. "You idiot, you're better than that."

Ichigo contemplated throwing the toaster at her but decided against it. "I don't have anything else to sell." He relaxed his tone and slumped back down in the chair he was previously sitting in.

Rukia hummed mischievously, and Ichigo knew that hum. It always meant Rukia was about to say something completely absurd, but usually she ended up being right in the end.

" _Weeeell_ , you do have  _one_  thing to sell."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "And what's that?"

A sly grin crept up on Rukia's face and it made Ichigo's stomach twist. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"Your virginity."

Ichigo just stared at her, waiting for her to say she was just joking and return to join him in his sulking. But she never said anything, so he just burst out laughing.

She scowled. "Hey, I'm being serious here! Do you have any idea how much cash you could get?"

Ichigo's laughter died down and he took a sip from his drink. "I thought only girls did that? Who the fuck goes around looking to pay for a guy's virginity?"

"You're gay, Ichigo. And I'm going to say this as platonically as I can but, you're also really attractive. I'm sure there's a man out there willing to pay up for you." And aside from that, Ichigo was at the age of consent in Japan.

Ichigo felt his face heat up. It wasn't even because of her comment on his looks, it was just the thought of a man wanting him enough to pay.

Rukia continued. "And besides, I'm not saying to go street walking. We would do this the elegant way. One man, one night, and a shit ton of money. Now how in the hell can that sound bad at all?"

Ichigo hated to admit it but...she had a point. But of course Ichigo's pessimistic side crept up on him and gave him a single doubt.

"What if the guy's ugly?" Ichigo did have some self respect afterall. He wanted to at least be with someone decent looking.

Rukia's eyes widened a bit. She hadn't thought about that but it didn't take her much time to come up with a solution.

"We ask all of the bidders to attach a picture of themselves along with their information."

_Damn her, she always thought of everything._

"I...guess this isn't a  _horrible_  idea." Ichigo wanted to kick himself for agreeing but shit, he really needed the money. Not to mention having a man would have been nice too.

Rukia shrieked her happiness and went to grab her laptop. Ichigo moved to slump himself down on the couch, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

When Rukia returned she already had a website builder pulled up.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Uh, don't people normally do these things on ebay or something?"

Rukia scrunched her face up in disgust. "Ew, no. We're going to do this with some dignity. I'm making you your own website." She pulled out her brother's bank card and punched the information in to buy a website package. He used the thing so much he would never notice the small dent in his bank account.

* * *

After hours of arguing about the layout of the website, it was finally done but not ready to be officially put up yet.

"When I'm done putting up the bidding counter I'm going to need some pictures of you." Rukia states, eyes never leaving her laptop screen.

Ichigo groaned. "Shit, I didn't think of that. Please tell me you don't need me naked or anything like that."

Rukia snorted. " _Oh_   _please_. Maybe a shirtless one, but other than that your naughty bits aren't going to be publicly revealed."

Sighing in relief, Ichigo pulled his phone out and handed it to Rukia.

It didn't take long to get the shots she needed. A few pictures of his face, one shirtless as she had said, and just a few pictures of him doing casual things like drinking and reading.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Ichigo blushed as he watch Rukia putting the photos up on their soon to be website. She already filled out a bio for him with his body stats and things he's interested in.

Rukia smiled at him. "Sure is. Now how much should the starting bid price be?"

Ichigo tapped his chin. "How about a hundred?"

Rukia groaned in anguish. "Snap out of it, what have I been telling you? This is supposed to be classy and you're worth more than that." She sighed and shook her head. "I'll start it off at two-thousand."

Ichigo's eyes flew open. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"If you don't shut up I'll make it five-thousand."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat in the lecture hall, unable to keep still. His leg was bouncing up and down slightly and he got a look of ' _what the fuck'_ from the guy sitting next to him. Ichigo frowned and mouthed ' _sorry'_ to him before turning back to try and pay attention. He was thankful that it was material he already understood because his nerves had him zoning in and out.

It had been two days since Rukia had put the website up for him. As eager as he was to check it the very next day, Rukia had stopped him and told him to wait.

Before school that day she told him that he could check it when he went back to her place to hang out. So now he was constantly pulling out his phone to watch the time go by. This was his last class and he was an odd mixture of curious and terrified to find out if anyone had bidded already.

"If anyone has any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me. I have nothing left for you today so I'll let you out early."

Professor Unohana's voice jerked Ichigo out of his little trance. Everyone around him groaned in relief and the sound of people gathering their things filled the large room. Ichigo picked up his own belongings and walked to the door.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki? You're shaking a little."

Ichigo turned to hear the calming voice of his professor and shook his head.  _Shit, he hadn't noticed that his hands were shaking._

"I'm fine, thank you though. I'm just gonna go and get some rest."

Unohana nodded and turned back to a few students that were waiting to talk to her.

* * *

Ichigo didn't bother knocking on the door to Rukia's house, it had become normal for him to just walk in whenever he came over. The moment he stepped foot into the house a very loud Rukia called to him from the other room.

"Ichigo, get your ass in here!"

Ichigo sat his bag on the couch and felt his knees start to tremble. He walked into Rukia's room, spotting his friend sitting at her desk with her laptop out.

"There's no way…" Ichigo whispered as walked over to her.  _Someone had already bidded?_

"I can't believe it either. I mean, not so suddenly anyway." Rukia twisted the laptop so that Ichigo could see it from his spot behind her. She tapped the screen on the number on the bid counter.

Ichigo's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "T-ten thousand?!"

"Hell yeah, ten thousand! Now, let's get a look at these guys." She clicked on the submissions list which contained whatever bio the men wrote and their picture.

"It seems the first guy to bid went ahead and put four thousand instead of the minimal two…"

Ichigo couldn't help but suddenly feel a little smug about himself. There were already three men willing to pay for him.

Rukia clicked on the first picture. "Let's see who the unlucky first out-bidded man is."

They both narrowed their eyes and made a strange face at the man's picture.

"His name is...Shinji Hirako. He's twenty and most likely a spoiled rich kid from what his bio says."

"His teeth look like piano keys…" Ichigo mumbled, finding the guy quite scary looking. "I'm glad that he was out-bidded."

Rukia nodded. "Ugh, same."

The second man out-bidded was a guy named Aizen. He looked decent enough but his bio was a wreck. He sounded more like a yakuza boss than anything.

The man with the current highest bid was a forty-three year old named Shunsui. While he did seem nice enough and was definitely not ugly, Ichigo just didn't feel comfortable being with a man that much older than him.

Ichigo sat down on Rukia's bed and laid back, closing his eyes and sighing. "How far are we going to take this thing?"

Rukia swiveled her computer chair around to look at him. "At this rate, I assume there will be more bidders. What we do now is wait for a man with the highest bid that actually catches your eye. Once that happens, we end the auction and set you up on a date."

Ichigo nodded and sat back up. "This is getting weird. I mean they're offering up  _a lot_  of money."

Rukia smirked at him. "This is a good thing, quit worrying. Apparently your ass is worth thousands of dollars."

Ichigo scowled, a blush lighting up his face. He reached over and threw a pillow at Rukia, which she caught easily and threw it back at him.

"Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Grimmjow sat in his office which was entirely too white for his liking. The walls, the carpet, the fucking  _curtains_. He had just recently become CEO and only had this office for a few weeks now and needed to put in a work order to get the room painted a different color.

He stared down at the stack of papers on his desk, glaring at them as if they had just murdered someone. Grimmjow loved not having a boss, but being everyone else's boss was a bit of a pain in the ass. He was still young, a healthy twenty-five year old. He should be out dating and getting drunk and getting fired from small jobs. But dating was kind of hard when you were in a position of power. Sure, it turned women on but Grimmjow wasn't interested in women. And power usually scared other men off because it was like a dick measuring contest that they could never win.

There was knock on his door and he groaned, hoping that it wasn't his secretary. Relief washed over Grimmjow as he saw his sister Nel walking in.

She sighed at the scowl on his face. "Get the stick out of your ass, I have something for you."

Grimmjow's scowl went away, but he still wasn't smiling. "What the fuck is it?"

Nel smiled cheekily and sat a small slip of paper on his desk. "Your solution to how crabby you always are."

Grimmjow looked at the piece of paper. It only contained a url. "I ain't got a clue what this shit is."

"Just go to that website, thank me later." She blew him a kiss and left the room with a click of the door.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and opened his personal laptop. He decided it was best to use his own laptop rather than the company computer. Who knew what Nel was sending him into? He couldn't be too careful.

With a stupid amount of cautiousness, Grimmjow typed the url in and hit enter.

When he read just exactly what the purpose of the website was, Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh.

Grimmjow now knew why Nel had done this. He was extremely competitive in nature, and winning was everything to him. Mix that with getting a man, and you have the perfect thing to get Grimmjow's attention.

"Shit, is this for real?" He mused out loud, clicking on Ichigo's bio first.

_Name: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Age: 17_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Hair color: Orange_

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 145 lbs_

_Sexual orientation: Gay_

_Body type: Lean, slightly muscular_

_Occupation: Student_

_Hobbies: Drawing, reading, walks, video games_

_I'm Ichigo, you probably already know that since I'm sure you just read all of that dumb shit above this -_

Grimmjow snorted, "He's got a good sense of humor at least."

-  _To put it plainly, I'm a broke university student. I'm planning on becoming a doctor so right now I'm into my second year of earning my bachelor's in the science of biology. From there I'll earn the other degrees I need and then move onto medical school. I need money and the only thing I really have to offer is my body, so here we are._

Grimmjow smirked. "So, he's a hard workin' student, huh?" He hadn't anticipated that Ichigo was actually trying to make something of himself. Usually when he heard stories about people selling their virginity, they were just trying to get money so they wouldn't have to work. But Ichigo was different, it seemed.

Now that Grimmjow's interest was piqued, he decided to finally get a good look at the guy.

Grimmjow didn't think his grin could get any wider, but now he was showing teeth. He clicked through the pictures, noting how fucking attractive the guy was. Not to mention the scowl on his face in most of the pictures was cute.

It was decided.

Grimmjow loosened his tie and shrugged his suit jacket off to leave him in a plain black button up shirt. He didn't want to take a picture of himself looking all businessy. He wanted to look approachable.

He smiled -which in his case was always a smirk- and hit the camera button, immediately satisfied with how it came out. Grimmjow was a narcissistic man after all, he knew he looked good.

After attaching his photo and his own bio to his submission, he sat and tried to think of just how much money he should bid. He decided to go ahead and look at what the current bid was to get an idea.

When Grimmjow scrolled down to the bid counter he frowned. "Only ten thousand? Shit." In his opinion, a guy like Ichigo seemed like he was worth more than that. Not even including the fact that he was a virgin.

Not even needing to get his credit card out since he already memorized the information, Grimmjow entered a large sum of money and hit 'submit'. He smirked to himself, knowing that he would definitely be making Ichigo's day whenever the kid saw his bid.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're sure you don't want me to send more?"

"No dad, it's fine, really. I'm doing fine." Ichigo lied. It wasn't that Isshin couldn't afford to give him more money, it was just that Ichigo didn't want to have to be so dependant on his father.

Isshin paused with skepticism, but he knew that Ichigo was stubborn. "Alright son, take care of yourself."

Ichigo smiled softly. "Thanks, tell Karin and Yuzu that I said hi. I'll be coming to visit in a few months."

"I'll see you then."

Ichigo hung up his phone and grabbed the money from the atm and pocketed it. It was finally the weekend and he had already done his homework, which as of late seemed a little too easy. He couldn't wait to go to medical school because at least maybe then things would start to be challenging.

Ichigo heard his phone ring and scowled, hitting the 'ignore' button.

He was avoiding Rukia's phone calls because he knew that she would spill all of the details of any recent bidders. He liked being there in person to look at all of the men's information and pictures; it was actually kind of fun.

Ichigo decided to text her to get her to stop calling, because knowing Rukia and her persistent personality she wasn't going to quit anytime soon.

' _I'll be there soon, I just wanna get something to eat first, chill'_

His phone vibrated almost immediately. He shook his head and read her text.

' _I'm glad you're about to eat because otherwise you might faint when you see what's waiting for you.'_

When Ichigo walked into the coffee shop numbers ran through his head.  _Twenty thousand? Thirty? Fifty maybe?_

"Sir?"

Ichigo stopped the thoughts because apparently the barista had been trying to get his attention.

"Oh," He laughed breathily, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that, I'll take a green tea latte."

He ordered a few food items and took them to go along with his drink. The walk to Rukia's wasn't a very long one but it seemed like every step he took wasn't fast enough. Ichigo couldn't help but start getting a bit of an ego from this whole situation. He just hoped that he didn't get stuck with a creep in the end. But knowing that it would just be sex and he wouldn't have to stick around if the guy was weird was comforting.

* * *

Ichigo was surprised to see Rukia waiting outside on the steps, tapping her foot impatiently.

When she saw Ichigo she widened her eyes and started waving like an idiot.

"Come on, get in here. You're going to piss yourself when you see this."

Ichigo cringed. "I'd rather not look then, thanks."

Rukia rolled her eyes and waved him into the house. "It's just an expression, dumbass." Ichigo was barely even in the house when she shoved her laptop into him with enough force to knock any unsuspecting person over.

With an 'oof', Ichigo opened it to look at the number waiting for him. He scrolled down in anticipation, almost feeling like he shouldn't look. But he did, and he had to sit down.

Rukia watched as Ichigo just stared blankly at the screen. "That was my reaction too."

Ichigo didn't say anything to her. He blinked multiple times as if he were expecting the number to just be a figment of his imagination that would go away if he stopped looking for a split second. The back of his neck felt hot while the rest of his body felt cold.

"Two…"

Rukia nodded, hands on her hips. "Two-hundred thousand dollars."

"Holy  _shit_." Ichigo laughed under his breath, still not believing it. It sank in eventually though that that money was  _his_ , it was  _for him_.

"Now that you know, let's see who he is."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He was eager to see what kind of man would be willing to spend so much for him.

_Name: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_Age: 25_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Blue_

_Height: 6'2_

_Weight: 176 lbs_

_Sexual orientation: I like men_

_Body type: Slim but muscular_

_Occupation: CEO_

_Hobbies: Video games, drinking, cooking, reluctantly sitting in meetings, spending time with my cat and avoiding my annoying sister, going for walks_

Rukia whistled, clearly impressed. "You landed yourself a CEO."

"A blue haired CEO…" Ichigo mumbled as he looked to read what the man had written.

' _First off I'd like to say that I'm surprised a pretty thing like you is still a virgin. Second, I hope you know I'm dead set on winning this thing so definitely expect to see me sometime soon. You know my name and all that shit. Don't be scared because of my job title, I'm not some stuck up fucker so I want you to be comfortable around me. I'll make sure to take real good care of your body. See ya around.'_

Ichigo's face suddenly felt too hot and he could hear Rukia snickering at him.

"Hurry up and click on his picture already, I'm dying over here!" She jabbed Ichigo in the side with her elbow.

With a blush on his face, Ichigo finally clicked on the photo. He took just one glance at Grimmjow before he got up and planted his face firmly into the couch cushion.

"Oh my- hey, get back over here and look at this guy! He's a total wet dream!"

"He can't be real." Ichigo's voice was a bit muffled, but Rukia still heard him. "He's too hot."

Rukia groaned and tugged his head up by his hair. "Well he is real, so quit acting like an idiot."

Ichigo pushed himself up and pulled his knees to his chest. "I think I should at least...I don't know, send him a nice message or something. I feel a little bad for just leaving him hanging after bidding so much."

"Now you're talking. We have his email so go right ahead." Rukia smiled and passed her laptop to him.

* * *

Grimmjow was in one hell of a good mood. He had just come back from a meeting and acquired a few new investors. He felt smug, many people used to tell him that he would never amount to anything. And yet now here he was, rich and in charge.

He put his feet up on his black desk and opened his laptop, sitting it on his thighs. Grimmjow decided to go ahead and check his personal email before his business one. This was because a business email really only served as a backup method of contact, so nothing really important would be in there.

After going and deleting all of the spam and emails he honestly just did not give a fuck about, he quirked an eyebrow at one titled 'Thank you' from an email that he didn't recognize.

Before he even started reading the entire thing, Grimmjow darted his eyes down to the end of the email, smirking when he saw the signature that was typed. He really hadn't expected to hear anything back from Ichigo until he eventually won the auction, but he was pleasantly surprised.

Relaxing back into his chair, he began to read.

' _Grimmjow,_

_I'm not exactly sure how to start this off but holy fuck, that's a lot of money you're offering. While I am definitely flattered beyond belief, I just think that maybe you shouldn't have bid so much. You're clearly going to win, which I am more than okay with, but I just personally don't see how you could even fathom paying that much money._

_-Ichigo_

_Ps: Don't call me pretty'_

 

Grimmjow shook his head and laughed. "Wow, someone's got self esteem issues."

* * *

"Quit staring at the damn screen and eat. You're starting to freak me out." Rukia hissed from her side of the booth they were sitting at. Usually whenever Ichigo had food in front of him he wasted no time in scarfing it down until nothing was left. But right now he was scowling at the screen of his own laptop.

"He hasn't replied yet." He picked up his hamburger to eat a few bites, scowl never leaving his features.

Rukia rolled her eyes and picked up her straw, tearing one end of the paper off and blowing on the tip to shoot the rest of the paper at Ichigo. "It's only been an hour, relax. Maybe he's in a meeting or something."

Ichigo balled the paper up and put it in the middle of the table, glaring. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him not to call me pretty."

"Shut up already, I highly doubt that he would be offended by that."

"Whatever...I'm just anxious, okay?" Sighing deeply, Ichigo refreshed the page again.

Rukia was just about to take a sip of her drink but was abruptly interrupted by the table shoving into her by a few inches.

"Hey you idiot, what the hell are you doing?!"

When she looked up at Ichigo he was halfway out of his seat, when he stood up he must have bumped the table a bit. His scowl was replaced by a soft smile.

"He replied."

Rukia immediately perked back up. As angry as she was, it paled in comparison to her excitement to know what Grimmjow had said. "Well come on, read it!"

' _Ichigo,_

_More than okay with me winning, huh? You have good taste in men. I don't see why you're getting your panties in a bunch over a hundred grand, I still think you're worth even more than that but I placed that with the intentions of being outbidded at least once. That's when I'll place my real bid. Quit selling yourself short, kid. What I do with my money is my own business and I'll pay whatever I need to. And sure, I won't call you pretty on one condition: give me your number._

_-Grimmjow'_

 

Ichigo's face was on the table with his hands over his head in an instant.

Rukia lifted an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

"This guy is...way too much for me." He mumbled, feeling a blush coming on for the millionth time. Which was odd, because he was never this easy to fluster before.

Rukia grabbed his laptop and turned it around so she could read the email herself. She snorted out a laugh and tugged Ichigo's hands away from his face.

"Give the guy your number and quit shoving your face into the nearest surface."


	4. Chapter 4

As he waited impatiently with his phone, Ichigo couldn't help but start feeling a little...sleazy. While yes, Rukia kept insisting that everything was fine and there was nothing wrong with what Ichigo was doing, he still wanted a second opinion. But he wanted an opinion from another man. Yeah, it was nice to have encouraging words from Rukia, but still, he wanted to make sure he wasn't doing something crazy.

The only obstacle was that the only other two men he knew were his dad and Renji. His dad was off limits for obvious reasons. Not that Ichigo would get in trouble, it would just raise a lot of hell that he really didn't want to deal with. Renji on the other hand, would just humiliate him.

Ichigo damn near jumped when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out of the tight confines of his pocket and stared at the screen, his palms started to sweat when he saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Ichigo puffed out a breath, relieved that his voice hadn't shaken. There was pause on the other line and Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen and make sure the caller was still there. Seeing that they were, he put it back up to his ear.

"Hey beautiful, it's me."

Both rage and hot embarrassment creeped up on Ichigo. It took almost no time to realize that it was indeed Grimmjow on the phone with him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He tried putting as much malice in his voice as he could.

There was a low, gritty laugh from the other line. "Nah, I'm sure you told me not to call you  _pretty_. Now, are you gonna tell me that I can't call you  _beautiful_  either?"

Ichigo sneered at the phone. "You're making a horrible first impression."

"Don't be like that, I'll be nice." There was a pause. "Unless you  _want_  me to be mean. Would you like that?"

Ichigo could practically feel the heat on his face radiating. The man's voice was downright sinful. "You're really...narcissistic, aren't you?"

Another laugh. "Hell yeah I am."

Ichigo shook his head, rolling his eyes. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Can you stop being an asshole for two seconds so I can ask you a question?"

"Oh, I'm an asshole now, huh? You're ballsy, I like that. Go ahead and ask me anythin' you want."

Ignoring the comment, Ichigo went on. "How do you feel about me selling my virginity? Like, in general."

"I think it's pretty damn genious if you ask me." Grimmjow answered almost immediately as if he had rehearsed the words.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

The sound of a chair creaking slipped through the phone, and then liquid pouring into a glass. "Well, if you're broke as fuck and you ain't got nothin' to your name to make money off of, most people resort to stealing. From a business standpoint, I think you're smart. You took the one thing you had and you put it up for sale. There's nothin' bad about that, you're tryin' to survive."

Ichigo listened, noting that Grimmjow had a strange, improper way of talking that didn't suit a CEO. But he liked it.

"Right…" Ichigo drawled. "Thanks."

"So...you lookin' forward to seein' me?"

"There's that ego again, fuck. Chill out, you don't even know if you're gonna win for sure yet." Ichigo kept picturing Grimmjow's handsome face in his mind, it went so well with his voice.

"Mmm, I already told you, Ichigo. I'm relentless and I love to win."

Something Ichigo hadn't thought of before came to light in his head. "Wait, why are you single in the first place?"

"If I randomly came up to you on the street, introduced myself as a CEO, asked you out on a date, and you got one good look at me, what would you do?"

Ichigo stayed silent as he mentally put himself in the situation; imagining the blue haired man standing at six foot two and grinning at him just like he did in his picture.

"I'd run." He answered honestly.

Grimmjow grinned, chuckling a bit. "Exactly. I'm too intimidating."

"I don't find you intimidating." Well, it was only partially a lie. Grimmjow made him feel like a blushing schoolgirl without even having to talk to the man, but other than that, he wasn't scared.

"Good. Though I'm sure the money's got somethin' to do with how calm your nerves are."

"I'm not exactly calm. I mean I  _am_  giving up my virginity to a total stranger. It's easy to put that in words, but actually doing the deed is going to be weird as hell."

"I already told you that I'd take care of you. I'll make it so good you'll forget you even have money waitin' for you. I'll do it however you want, nice and slow or hard and fast, whatever the hell you want, I'll give it to y-"

Ichigo fought the urge to hang up and go bury his face into his pillow. But he knew that acting like the flustered virgin he was would only cause Grimmjow to tease him more.

"If you're trying to have phone sex with me, that's gonna be extra." God, he should have felt gross saying that, but he didn't. He felt powerful.

Ichigo could practically  _hear_  the smirk splitting across Grimmjow's face. "How much?"

For some reason, that made a smile curl the corners of Ichigo's lips. "I'm gonna hang up now."

Grimmjow laughed. "Fine, call me sometime, yeah?"

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not. Good luck with buying me."

Ichigo hung up and sat still on his bed, looking at the floor. He didn't feel dirty about selling himself anymore, but now it was replaced with a feeling of slight embarrassment. But it was strange, almost good.

He groaned when his phone started going off again, knowing very well who it was.

"Yeah? I'm trying to have a moment to myself here." Ichigo mumbled.

"Open your laptop and go to your website." Rukia spoke in a quick tone.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and grabbed his laptop off of the floor. He decided to make conversation while it booted up.

"I just got done talking to Grimmjow."

"Oh, the blue haired CEO god? Well he's going to need to start talking money again if he wants you as much as he says."

"There's no way someone placed a bet higher than two-hundred thousand." Ichigo scrunched up his nose, finally typing in the website and hitting enter.

"Yeah well someone did. Some guy named Zangetsu; has to be a fake name. He's forty and looks kind of scruffy."

Ichigo nodded, more to himself. "He only upped it by fifty-thousand."

Rukia snorted out a laugh. "Looks like blue is going to have to pay up or he's going to lose his boy-toy."

"Ugh, don't call me that. He told me he would pay as much as he had to, so I'm not panicking."

" _Ooooh_ , so you're dead set on the CEO, huh?" Rukia teased. "Your conversation must have went really well."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "He's an asshole, but it's actually kind of charming in a fucked up sorta way."

"You're an odd one, Ichigo. So what are you more excited about, the money or the man?"

The question had caught Ichigo off guard and his reply died in his throat. He coughed for a moment.

"The money."

"Right,  _sure_. I better be getting a nice cut of that money, by the way."

"Duh, this thing was your idea in the first place." It was his plan from the start to give Rukia some of it.

"Well I have to go, keep an eye on the bidding and let me know if anything changes."

"I will, see ya, Rukia."

The line went dead and Ichigo plugged in some headphones, needing music to keep his mind occupied while he watched the website.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, but, you get sex in the next one so hopefully that makes up for it.

Ichigo woke up to his phone buzzing against his face. His head shot up and he looked at the digital clock on his desk. It was five in the afternoon and he didn't even remember falling asleep. He groaned, his legs feeling weird from having slept in his tight jeans. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

Ichigo opened his messages and scowled at what the text that had woken him up was.

It was from Grimmjow, and it only contained a winking emoticon. No words, just a stupid fucking  _winking face_.

Grimmjow was the least of his worries as it seemed, because he had seven missed calls from Rukia. He didn't even bother listening to the voicemails she had left; he didn't feel like being yelled at right now.

Noticing that his laptop was still open, Ichigo put his finger on the touchpad and moved it to make the screen come back on. He scrolled down with one hand, the other coming up to wipe the sleep out of his narrowed eyes. They weren't narrowed for very long, because now they were painfully wide and his eyebrows were straining from arching up so high.

Ichigo closed his laptop shut with a little too much force and picked up his phone to call Grimmjow. It rang a little too long for his liking and he was starting to spew curses from his lips, thinking that maybe the man wouldn't pick up.

"You get my text?" Grimmjow's gruff voice finally came from the other end.

"Yeah, what I  _didn't_  get was the fucking memo that you were going to spend a quarter of a million dollars on me!" Ichigo balled his fist up.

"Whoa, quit yellin',  _damn_. Who pissed in your cereal?"

Ichigo suddenly felt a little bad for yelling at him. It wasn't like Grimmjow had done anything wrong. "I'm just...really overwhelmed right now. That's a lot of money."

"I really want you, and I make  _a lot_  of money, so don't worry about that shit. Now can you quit bitchin' and be happy?"

"I need to uh, tell Rukia to close the website."

"I win?"

"You win."

"Damn straight. So, when do I get my  _goods_?" There was playful lilt in the man's voice.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit, I never thought about how we were gonna do this. You have anything in mind?"

"You have two options. Either my place, or a really, really fuckin' nice hotel. I wouldn't suggest doin' it at my place since my sister could come over at any time."

Ichigo frowned. "So what you're saying is...you don't want me at your house?"

Grimmjow laughed low in his throat. "You really are pessimistic, ain't ya? I'm not sayin' that at all. If you want, I'll take you there after we do our thing. I just wanna be able to enjoy you without any interruptions."

"Fine...I guess I'm okay with that." Things were starting to feel a little too real.

"Text me your address and I'll pick you up tomorrow. What time would be good for you?"

Ichigo sputtered. " _Tomorrow_?"

"I'm an impatient man. Now give me a damn time before I just say ' _fuck it'_  and come get you right now."

"Pick me up at eight, I'll give you Rukia's address since I'll be there." He groaned, wondering just how insufferable Grimmjow would be in person.

"Can't wait."

"W-wait," Ichigo bit his lip, angry that he had stuttered, "do I need to bring anything?"

"Just a set of clothes for the morning after. As for lube and all of that, I gotcha covered."

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat at the mention of lube. He had spent all of his time worrying about the money and forgot to mentally prepare himself for sex. At least Grimmjow was thinking enough for the both of them.

"Alright, I'll bring clothes then. I'll uh, see you tomorrow."

Grimmjow chuckled and sighed. "You sound real fuckin' nervous. Calm down and get some damn sleep, you're gonna need it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering why I took so long to update this. Allow me to inform you. This has been sitting half finished in my documents but long story short my friend/housemate's ex-boyfriend decided to come to our house and start shit. Being the not so level headed person I am I started a fight with him and I ended up with a fractured wrist (not so bad tbh I'm all good, I'm a tough girl I can handle myself) and it's my left hand (my dominant hand) so as both a writer and an artist, that's not so great. Does my wrist still hurt? Eh, yeah but not enough to hurt while typing so I can write again.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the wait. I originally was going to make this a long chapter but decided to split the chapter up just to give you all something and be able to let you know that yes, this is getting finished soon. I'm gonna go finish part two now!
> 
> That's the longest author's note I've ever written holy fuck

 

Talking to Rukia about the whole arrangement had been just as painful as Ichigo had imagined it would be. The girl was overly excited as if _she_ were the one getting ready to meet a very attractive, and very rich man. Rukia went back and forth between talking about how they were going to spend the money and telling Ichigo to stop fidgeting, sometimes poking in between his eyes with her index finger to get him to pay attention to her rambling.

Rukia sat indian style on her _overly_ purple adorned bed while Ichigo was in the shower. "One more hour until you get to see him." Her voice was giddy, sustaining a loud octave so that Ichigo could hear from in the bathroom.

Twisting down the knob that controlled the flow of cold water, Ichigo's tense muscles relaxed under the pounding of the now almost-scalding water.

"I'm a little scared. What if he catfished me?" Ichigo shook his head, the wet hair plastered to his face remained unmoving. There was no way Grimmjow was catfishing him; that voice went with the man's face far too well.

There was an exasperated noise from the bedroom; Rukia was obviously annoyed. "Stop giving yourself doubts. Aren't you excited?"

Ichigo's abdomen tensed up uncomfortably. "Yeah, I am actually. But I'm still nervous, I mean fuck, I'm about to lose my virginity. But…"

The beginning of whatever Ichigo was about to say piqued Rukia's interest. " _But_?"

"It might sound stupid because I don't really even know him but...I trust him."

An exaggerated gagging noise was forced out of Rukia's throat. "You're starting to get soft. What happened to the big, tough Ichigo that used to beat the shit out of anyone that looked at him wrong?"

"Oh _shut up_." The urge to glare at the object of his irritation was strong, but the shower wall would have to do as a stand-in.

Deciding that she had spent enough time teasing Ichigo, the older of the two got up from bed and padded her feet over to the window and pull up the blinds. Watching the driveway seemed like a good idea just incase Grimmjow decided to arrive earlier than planned. That, and she didn't have much else to do.

* * *

"Pfft, Nice jeans."

Not being able to shake the words as being an insult, Ichigo narrowed his eyes into a glare. "They're white, what the hell is wrong with _white_?"

Rukia brought her hand up and tilted it from side to side. "It's not the color, it's how damn tight they are. Are you even breathing?"

Confusion marring his features, the teenager lifted his black t-shirt to tug at the waistband of his skinny jeans. "They feel fine to me."

"Yeah, but I'm sure they won't be that easy to take off." Why Rukia decided that she suddenly had to start making suggestive comments, Ichigo could only chalk up to her seemingly _dire_ need to annoy him at every opportunity.

"Whatever. I just wanted to wear something that I would wear any other day. I don't wanna look like I'm _trying_ to impress him."

"I wonder what _he's_ going to be wearing. Maybe he'll wear a suit just so he can have the tie for _other uses_."

"Rukia, please. _Stop_." Surprisingly enough, Ichigo's face didn't start heating up.

The older student rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to get you to loosen up. I wouldn't want you to be a shaking mess when he first sees you."

Fixed on pretending that he didn't hear her, Ichigo decided to keep himself busy by refolding his extra clothes in the small duffle bag that he had brought with him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see Rukia returning to the window to watch for his ' _date'._

A quick glance at his phone told Ichigo that he only had twenty minutes until Grimmjow arrived, but a glance at the _window_ told him that he was out of time.

Rukia's already big eyes widened when she the luxury car pull in and she ran over to Ichigo to start tugging at his arm. "Get up and go to the door!"

Ichigo's legs felt like they wanted to quit working but he managed to get up off the floor without falling back down. The twisting knots in his stomach from nervousness were worse than ever as he picked up his bag and went down the hallway.

The powerful knock on the door had Ichigo stopping in his tracks, causing Rukia to headbutt his back. Before the girl could complain, Ichigo turned around with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Can you answer it for me?"

"What the-" Rukia looked at her friend like he was stupid " _No_ , I'm not answering it for you! Do you have any idea how lame that would make you look?!"

Ichigo reached for the knob, but tilted his head back towards Rukia one last time before opening it.

"If I faint, make sure to catch me before I get a concussion."

Rukia rolled her eyes at the stupid request and pointed sternly at the door, mouthing ' _open it'_.

Taking a deep breath just in case he forgot how to breathe later, Ichigo went ahead and twisted the knob and pulled the door open. The teenager had kept his eyes cast down the entire process and was met with a pair of shoes in his line of sight.

"Took ya long enough to answer the door; and by the way, my face is up here."

The sound of Rukia scurrying away and the door to her room closing was drowned out by Grimmjow's deep voice. Ichigo shivered, finally daring to look up.

Not being able to shake the feeling of lightheadedness while he looked into the man's impossibly blue eyes, Ichigo gripped the edge of the door for leverage just in case his body decided to be a dick and make him pass out.

"You're cuter in person." Grimmjow's lips contorted up into a grin that threatened to melt Ichigo's heart.

"You...too…" While finally finding his voice was great and all, it came out weak and breathy; he felt slightly humiliated.

Grimmjow laughed for a brief moment and caught Ichigo off guard as he grabbed the bag out of his hand. Ichigo couldn't help but stare. Instead of the suit he and Rukia had expected, the man was wearing a black shirt that hugged his figure nicely and a pair of simple, dark wash jeans.

"This your stuff?"

Ichigo placed a hand on his own chest as if that would help slow his erratic heartbeat. "Yeah," was his _intelligent_ reply.

"I'll take it to the car for you. Ready to go?" A blue eyebrow was arched up.

Ichigo thought that maybe he should say bye to Rukia first, but decided against it since the girl had ran to her room all on her own. He picked up his feet and walked behind Grimmjow.

"I can practically _feel_ how damn tense you are. C'mon talk to me, baby."

Ichigo sneered a little at the pet name but decided he wouldn't complain since it was a hell of a lot better than ' _pretty'_ or ' _beautiful'_.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

Grimmjow opened the car door for Ichigo. He thought that maybe acting like a gentlemen would help the teenager relax, but when he heard him mumble a small 'I could have gotten it myself', the man frowned and made his way to the driver's side.

"Maserati, huh?" Ichigo asked while clicking his seat belt into place. "Didn't have a more _subtle_ car?"

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at how sour Ichigo sounded. He had never known a single person that would complain about a car being too _nice_. "What if I said I was tryin' to impress you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. " _This_ isn't the way to do it."

"You got a point there, I guess I'm 'sposed to impress you in bed."

Ichigo's urge to push the car door open and leave due to embarrassment was strong. "You really don't have any shame, do you?"

"Not a fuckin' ounce. Would you quit bein' so shy? You do know that we're about to go have sex, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I just haven't...mentally prepared myself for it yet."

"Well you got about thirty minutes to do that." Grimmjow shifted the car into drive and started pulling out of the driveway.

"Why thirty?" Ichigo didn't mind a long drive, he just wanted to know why exactly they were going a little far away.

"Hotel's in Tokyo. Wanted to get a really nice one for you. It's over a grand for one night, but it's got a damn good view."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up. " _A grand_? Why are you spending so much on just a _hotel_?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't wanna make you feel cheap."

The teenager scoffed and turned to look out the window. "You're giving me more than enough money _just_ to fuck me. Trust me, I don't feel cheap."

Grimmjow averted his eyes from the road which made Ichigo a little nervous. "Well, let's just say I wanna spoil you then. Got any problems with that?"

"No…" Ichigo couldn't lie, he liked the treatment.

"Good, now shut your mouth and open the center console. I got somethin' in there for you."

Ichigo reached in between the seats and pulled the lever on the small compartment. There were a few lighters and a piece of paper, which he assumed was what he was supposed to look at.

"What's this…?" Ichigo unfolded the thick piece of paper and squinted at it.

"Certificate sayin' I don't have any STDs. I thought I should get tests done so I could show you that. Wanted to make you feel more comfortable, y'know?" Grimmjow smiled and glanced at Ichigo before looking back to the road.

"Thanks for thinking of that, it completely slipped my mind." _God, he felt so stupid._ If he had been unlucky and ended up with a man that didn't care, he could be walking away with a whole mess of problems.

"You can turn the radio on if you want, awkward silences are a bitch," Grimmjow mumbled and went to grab a cigarette. He put it in between his lips, but thought of Ichigo before lighting it. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Ichigo shook his head. "My dad smokes sometimes, so it doesn't bother me." Still, he thought it was nice of the man to ask.

Grimmjow nodded his head and took a hand off of the steering wheel to reach for his lighter. "Your dad know you're doin' this?"

Ichigo couldn't hold back a laugh. "Hell no. I mean, my dad is pretty easy going but this is a little left field."

Grimmjow fell silent for a moment. He couldn't help but feel like he might be taking advantage of the teenager.

"You know...if you're not comfortable doin' this with me, we can wait and do it another time." It was really unlike him to say something like that, but he wanted a clear conscience at the end of the night.

Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow, noticing how the man's hand was straining against the steering wheel. It was obvious that he was starting to have second thoughts.

"I know I seem really shy, but that's just because you're really good looking and I'm not used to the attention you're giving me." Ichigo brought his hand up to rest it on the blue haired man's shoulder. "I would tell you if I didn't wanna do this. So calm down before you break the damn steering wheel in half."

Grimmjow laughed lightly and glanced down at the hand Ichigo was touching him with. "If you say so."


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at the hotel, Ichigo was surprised to see a valet take Grimmjow's keys. It was so strange to be standing in front of such an expensive establishment to the point where the teenager felt like he really didn't belong there.

Grimmjow slung Ichigo's bag of clothes over his shoulder and fished a keycard from his pocket. "I already checked in and all that shit before I went to get you, so we can just go up to our room."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck nervously as they both stepped past the automatic glass doors. "Alright."

Walking through the lobby was almost torturous. While knowing that he was getting odd looks because of his hair color, Ichigo still felt like people just knew what he was there to do. Grimmjow must have noticed the boy's tense posture because he put an arm around him while they walked to the elevator.

Grimmjow pressed the button labeled '27' and Ichigo looked at him strangely.

A little annoyed with the teenager's constant dirty looks, the older man sighed. "What?"

"Kinda high up," Ichigo mumbled, mostly to the floor because he was staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No shit. It's a suite, of course it's gonna be high up." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and relaxed against the wall of the elevator.

The elevator ride was longer than the walk to the room. The hallway only contained two doors due to the suites being large and taking up most of the floor. Theirs was at the very end of the hall; Ichigo guessed it was because it would contain more windows and Grimmjow had mentioned the view being nice.

Ichigo barely noticed how beautiful the room was when he first stepped in because the door was kicked closed and a pair of strong hands were on his shoulders and blue eyes staring into his own brown ones.

"Can I kiss you?" Grimmjow had said it so suddenly it caught the teenager off guard.

Ichigo's legs started to feel like jelly again but he forced himself to stand straight. He composed himself and rolled his eyes. "You can do more than kiss me, idiot."

A breathy noise that was probably supposed to be a laugh escaped Grimmjow's lips before he inched them closer to Ichigo's.

The teenager's face lit up when he felt one of Grimmjow's arm move from his shoulder to wrap around his waist. Ichigo tried desperately to move his own lips against the man's but his inexperience was clearly evident when tongue was added into the mix.

Grimmjow pulled away with a small laugh, eyeing Ichigo carefully. "You're blushing."

Ichigo scowled deeply, bringing his thumb up to wipe away some of Grimmjow's spit that had managed to stay on his lips. "No shit. It felt it good, what do you expect me to do?"

"You're real fuckin' sensitive, this is gonna be fun." Grimmjow purposefully lowered his voice an octave, successfully earning a shiver of excitement out of the teenager in front of him.

Despite looking pissed off beyond belief, Ichigo was actually getting turned on. Grimmjow's hand had moved to his hip, rubbing the bone through the fabric of his jeans. The smirk on the older man's face was gone and replaced with a focused expression. There were fingers on the button of Ichigo's jeans. The teenager couldn't help but feel like he should be showing more initiative.

Ichigo gently pushed Grimmjow's hands away and before the older man could think that maybe the teenager wanted to stop, he was on his knees.

Grimmjow was smiling again, looking down at a head of orange hair. Ichigo started quickly working on unbuttoning Grimmjow's jeans.

"You got any fuckin' idea what you're doin' down there?"

Ichigo tilted his head up to look into the man's eyes with a sly smile on his face. "Not a damn clue."

"Look, I get that you wanna do shit for me too, but if you don't know what the fuck you're doin' I doubt either of us are gonna enjoy it." It wasn't that Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to give him head, he just didn't want the teenager to feel intimidated.

"So, you don't want me to suck your dick?" Ichigo kind of surprised himself with the question. He guessed that his hormones were kicking in, making him more confident.

Grimmjow paused and stared at the floor. "...I never said that."

"Then shut the hell up and let me do what I want," Ichigo replied instantly, going ahead and pulling down the zipper.

The borderline rude words sent heat down to the man's lower abdomen. "You sure are mouthy."

Ichigo didn't bother with saying anything back to that. He roughly pulled Grimmjow's jeans down and latched his fingers into the man's black underwear. Ichigo didn't hesitate before pulling them down, because hesitating would give him the time to lose his nerve.

But that was obviously pointless, because when he was finally staring at Grimmjow's cock, he stopped in his tracks.

Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow with an expression as if he were asking a question and scared at the same time.

Grimmjow simply shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. When in fact it was a big deal. A really, really, big deal.

"You're uh…" The teenager's mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Big? I know. That gonna be a problem?" Grimmjow was obviously proud of himself, showing it in the form of a grin.

"You could've at least told me so I wouldn't be surprised like this, fuck." Shit, just staring at the damn thing made it difficult to swallow.

"Seriously? You wanted me to just walk up to you and be like 'hey I got a huge dick just so you know'? I would have sounded like a prick."

Well, he did have a point. Ichigo was about to grab Grimmjow's erection, but said man started talking again.

"You don't have to blow me if you don't wanna. We can go straight to fuckin' if that'd be easier."

Ichigo contemplated it before finally swallowing and nodding. He hated the fact that he was starting to get shy again, because he had no reason to be shy. Grimmjow was obviously attracted to him and didn't mind that the teenager wasn't sure about what he was doing.

Grimmjow kicked his jeans off and pulled his underwear up to tuck himself back in. "Bedroom's this way."

Ichigo got back up to his feet and followed the older man to the bedroom, almost tripping in the doorway.

Once they were both in the room, Grimmjow pulled his shirt off in the most nonchalant way and threw it across the room where it landed on a lampshade.

"Lay down for me."

Even though the request was a little embarrassing, Ichigo went ahead and did what Grimmjow wanted him to. He awkwardly laid with his back stiff against the bed. Ichigo just didn't know what to do with himself. He watched as Grimmjow went through a duffle bag and pulled out what the teenager assumed to be lube.

It confused Ichigo a little when the lube was sat on the nightstand instead of brought back to the bed. Grimmjow, clad in only his underwear, leaned over Ichigo's body and his hands went straight to the teenager's jeans.

Ichigo bit his lip and stared at the ceiling because he just knew that Grimmjow was staring at him with an evil smile and he didn't feel like getting any more flustered than he already was. The sound of his zipper being pulled down was louder than it should have been and when Ichigo felt his jeans being tugged down he balled up his fists in the fabric of the sheets.

Grimmjow threw Ichigo's jeans on the floor and clicked his tongue in disappointment. Ichigo sat up on his elbows and looked at the man questioningly.

"What?"

"You're not as hard as I thought you'd be." Grimmjow frowned and rubbed Ichigo's semi-erection through his underwear, causing the teenager to stiffen and groan almost silently.

Ichigo felt the urge to thrust up into Grimmjow's hand, but before he could do it the hand was taken away.

Grimmjow grinned, noticing the dissatisfied look on Ichigo's face. "I'm gonna do somethin' so don't start bitchin' about how weird it is because I know you'll like it."

When Grimmjow went to pull Ichigo's underwear off, the teenager closed his eyes as if he were too embarrassed to even look at himself naked. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with his body, it was just the situation.

The older man eyed Ichigo's cock for a moment before rubbing his index finger on the tip. The teenager bucked his hips up without really thinking about it and felt like punching Grimmjow in the face when the man moved his hand away for yet a second time.

"Spread your legs for me."

Ichigo did as he was told almost instantly, finding no use in questioning everything Grimmjow said. The man obviously knew what he was doing so just going with the flow was the best thing to do.

Grimmjow leaned his head in between Ichigo's thighs, flickering his eyes up to catch a glimpse of the nervous teenager on the bed. It was obvious that Ichigo was lost, having no idea what Grimmjow was going to do down there since he wasn't touching his cock.

The man wasted no time in spreading Ichigo apart and licking at his entrance. Grimmjow heard a soft gasp and felt a knee nudge his shoulder.

Ichigo leaned himself up on his elbows and looked down at the man in between his legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" He spoke calmly but his face painted the perfect picture of flustered.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Rimming, eating you out, whatever the fuck you wanna call it."

Ichigo brought a hand up to his face to cover up the impending blush he knew would be there. Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to lie back down completely but it seemed like the teenager was intent on watching. Grimmjow could work with that. He adjusted one of Ichigo's legs that was getting in the way and hooked it over his shoulder before pushing his tongue against the sensitive flesh around Ichigo's hole.

Ichigo bit his lip, but continued to stare at the head of blue hair. When the teenager felt the tongue prod inside of him he lost feeling in his elbows and fell back against the bed. If Grimmjow could have laughed, he would have.

With how tight Ichigo was, it was hard for Grimmjow to get much of his tongue inside so he made do with teasing the teenager's insides with just the tip of his tongue. The man was pretty happy with the breathy sounds Ichigo was making. He was even happier when he felt a hand tug at his hair as if asking him to slide more of his tongue inside.

Grimmjow withdrew his tongue and simultaneously heard an exasperated sigh. He looked at Ichigo's cock, noticing that it was practically leaking precum. Grimmjow simply smirked at Ichigo and stood up to grab the lube.

"I think you liked that too much." Grimmjow chuckled as he poured lube onto his fingers and leaned back down.

Ichigo tried to think of something smart to say in return, but any intelligent reply was lost because Grimmjow was right. So when a slick finger was pressed against him, Ichigo didn't have any problems with it. Because if a tongue felt good, a finger would probably feel even better.

Grimmjow slipped his finger inside, almost hissing at how tight and hot Ichigo felt inside.

"You're gonna need a lot of prep work, fuck." Grimmjow frowned, a little pissed that he would have to wait a little longer than anticipated to be inside of the teenager.

Ichigo shifted his hips a little to get comfortable since he had a feeling he would be on his back for a while. The finger didn't feel as abnormal as he had thought it would, but it definitely wasn't mind blowingly pleasurable either. It was just...there.

Grimmjow frowned when he wasn't getting any type of reaction out of Ichigo. Even though he was the one paying, the man felt like it was sort of his job to make this good for Ichigo. Grimmjow slicked up his middle finger and pushed it in next to his index finger, grinning when he heard Ichigo's breath catch in his throat. He twisted his fingers and slid them in and out in a slow rhythm.

Deciding that fingering wasn't enough on its own as foreplay, Grimmjow leaned up until he had access to Ichigo's cock and slid the tip into his mouth to suck on it. Ichigo's hips thrust up on their own and a loud groan escaped from his lips. Grimmjow removed his mouth and smirked, jabbing his fingers into the teenager especially hard.

"Feel good?"

Ichigo nodded quickly. "Yeah…"

"You're not uncomfortable at all?" Grimmjow stopped moving his fingers and used his other hand to massage Ichigo's inner thigh.

While yes, Ichigo would admit that there was a little bit of awkwardness in the act of having another man's fingers inside of him, it felt good so he wasn't complaining. He shook his head and bit his lip, lifting his hips as a gesture to ask Grimmjow to keep moving his fingers.

Grimmjow gave the teenager a conniving grin and curved his fingers. He watched with lust and slight adoration as Ichigo threw his head back, his eyes sliding shut and his mouth opening to let a loud moan come out.

"You like that, huh?" Grimmjow laughed low in his throat and continued to rub Ichigo's prostate with the tips of his fingers.

Ichigo tilted his head, burying the side of his face into the bed sheets. Every time Grimmjow would touch that spot inside of him it would cause him to groan low in his throat and make his thighs tremble. When the man held his fingers against his prostate, Ichigo felt embarrassed as he actually whined. The teenager shot Grimmjow a glare, only to receive a grin of confidence in return.

The glare didn't last long though, because Grimmjow started thrusted with one finger and used the other to keep massaging Ichigo's prostate. The teenager let out a fit of moans and when Grimmjow's actions became a little too much for him he had to find the will to reach down and grab the man's wrist.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo shuddered and held a hand up in a "hold on" gesture.

"I was literally two seconds from cumming."

Ichigo really envied the fact that girls could have multiple orgasms, because with that ability he would have been more than happy cumming from being fingered and then being fucked. But since that just wasn't something his body was capable of, he wanted to stop before he ruined their night.

Grimmjow was laughing at him again as he slipped his fingers out. "So, you can cum just from anal?"

Ichigo's face starting burning. He obviously didn't know that about himself until just now. "I guess so. Does that mean you're not even gonna give me the courtesy of a reach around?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I think it'd be hotter to see you cum just from me fucking you."

The teenager rolled his eyes and tried to ward off the blush on his face. "You're an asshole."

"Nah, if I was an asshole I'd leave and not pay you. But I wanna be inside of you so fuckin' badly I can almost taste it. So chill out."

Ichigo mumbled something offensive under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Grimmjow get up and pull his underwear down and step out of them. Ichigo had to turn his head because Grimmjow's manhood still made him a little flustered.

Ichigo felt the bed shift so he turned to look next to him. Grimmjow was sitting against the headboard and staring at him intently with intense blue eyes.

Grimmjow patted his thigh and gave Ichigo a lopsided smirk.

"I want you to ride me."

Ichigo had to just sit and think about his life for a moment. How in the hell did he go from being a lonely, single, gay broke college student, to being in bed with a rich man who was so hot Ichigo felt like he had no business even being in his presence. But then he stopped thinking and grinned to himself, because fuck, life was pretty damn good right now.

Ichigo shifted over to Grimmjow and threw one of his legs over his lap so he could straddle the man. Grimmjow put a hand on the back of the teenager's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, stopping for a moment to bite his lip and pull on it gently.

Grimmjow must have brought the lube over with him because it was being nudged into Ichigo's hand. It was pretty obvious what the man wanted him to do, so Ichigo took the cap off and poured some out onto his hand. A bit too much came out, but the teenager guessed that too much would be better than too little.

Ichigo lifted his hips to reach under him and grab onto Grimmjow's cock with his lubed up hand. His eyes widened a little when he felt just how big Grimmjow was. The teenager's worried eyes drifted to Grimmjow's lust-heavy ones.

"You can take it, babe." Grimmjow winked at him and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say…" Ichigo mumbled and slowly rubbed the lube up and down the man's shaft and then over the head of his cock.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but just touching Grimmjow's cock was turning him on even more. When Ichigo decided that he was done there was still some lube on his hand and he didn't know what to do with the excess so he just wiped it on his thigh, sneering at the weird feeling of the substance on his skin.

Ichigo didn't feel like hearing Grimmjow use any lame lines on him, so he decided to go ahead and get things going. He averted his eyes from Grimmjow's as he took hold of his large cock and positioned himself over it. Before the teenager could lower himself he felt a pair of hands latch onto his hips and his body shuddered.

"You were shaking a little; you gotta sit still for this," Grimmjow murmured to him while rubbing small, soothing circles into his hip with his thumb.

Ichigo nodded and bit his lip. With the help of Grimmjow's guidance, he lowered himself until he could feel the tip of the man's cock against his entrance. Grimmjow went ahead and took the initiative in pulling Ichigo's hips down so that the tip slipped in.

Ichigo's amber eyes widened before clenching shut completely. His hand reached for the back of Grimmjow's hair and started pulling at the strands roughly. Despite the fact that it sort of stung, Ichigo kept going, taking in more of the man's cock until he was halfway in.

Grimmjow's jaw clenched and he had to gather some sort of self control to keep from just slamming into Ichigo all the way. The man leaned his head back against the headboard and groaned low, the satisfying feeling of Ichigo around him taking over his senses.

Ichigo tilted his head down and leaned it against Grimmjow's shoulder as he panted lightly.

"Come on baby, just a little more." Grimmjow sighed, fingers practically digging into the skin over Ichigo's hip bones. The burning impatience in the back of his mind urged him to slam the teenager's hips down but he knew that wouldn't go over too well.

Ichigo nodded and moaned when he straightened his back, the movement causing him to take a little more of Grimmjow's cock inside of him. When he moved down the rest of the way he could feel Grimmjow's hands pushing him down but he really didn't mind the help.

Grimmjow wanted to scream in relief when he felt Ichigo's ass meet his hips. Being balls deep inside of the teenager was a pure sensation euphoria. It was so good he almost didn't hear the little moans Ichigo was breathing out.

"Is it in?" After a moment Ichigo finally decided to ask, and Grimmjow chuckled at the stupid question.

"Yeah. You're a fuckin' natural at takin' cock, Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked before placing a few kisses and nibbles on Ichigo's defined jawline.

Ichigo frowned and hid his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck at the embarrassing comment. He assumed that it was supposed to be a compliment, but he didn't really take it as one.

Deciding that he was done being a gentlemen, Grimmjow went ahead and lifted Ichigo off of his cock a bit, only to thrust his own hips up and bury himself back inside of the teenager again.

Not really prepared for the action, Ichigo let out a startled gasp and then a loud moan. He clenched down on Grimmjow and rolled his hips without really meaning to, which effectively coaxed a moan and a low growl from the man beneath him.

Grimmjow held Ichigo in place above him and began fucking him at a long, slow pace. Ichigo wasn't really in pain anymore, he was just trying to get used to the feeling of being so full and receiving pleasure in a way that he wasn't used to. His body seemed to take to it pretty well though, because it didn't take long for him to start meeting each of Grimmjow's thrusts with his hips.

Some strands of hair that Grimmjow had previously slicked back started falling onto his forehead and his abs constricted with each stroke of his cock inside of Ichigo.

"Fuck, you feel so fuckin' good, Ichigo." Grimmjow leaned in to kiss the teenager, making sure to use as much tongue as possible. Ichigo responded beautifully, sucking on it and nibbling on the man's lip.

"Can you…" Ichigo broke the kiss to breath sentence out, only to interrupt himself with a moan.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow in question, urging Ichigo to go on. But the teenager shook his head as if he had changed his mind.

"Don't be shy, tell me what you want." If Ichigo didn't know any better, he'd have thought that Grimmjow had lowered his voice on purpose.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but a mess of groans and whimpers came out instead. Grimmjow decided to still his hips for a moment because apparently Ichigo couldn't handle talking and being fucked at the same time.

"Can you do it...faster?"

Grimmjow grinned and pecked him on the lips before grabbing onto Ichigo's sides and pushing him back onto the bed while keeping his cock inside of him. The man started a harsh pace of thrust, going quick but deep.

Ichigo was immediately grateful, letting it be known by digging his nails into Grimmjow's back and locking his legs around the man's waist.

"Holy fuck," Ichigo moaned, the change in speed was exactly what his body had been craving. The pain was gone all together now, and Grimmjow's cock felt so good inside of him that he didn't know what to do with himself.

While Grimmjow was thoroughly enjoying himself, the way Ichigo was tightening around him and getting a little vocal was starting to warn him that the teeanger was already close. It wasn't abnormal though since Ichigo was a virgin.

Grimmjow tried to slow his hips down to prolong the sex, but Ichigo just wasn't having it.

Ichigo pushed his own hips forward to try and get Grimmjow to keep going. "Fuck...don't stop."

Grimmjow groaned in defeat and decided to just give the teenager what he was asking for. He could always have Ichigo blow him when they were done. Grimmjow started fucking him harder to the point where the slapping of skin on skin was becoming almost painful.

Ichigo threw his head back and moaned so loud that Grimmjow was sure they were going to get complaints.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Ichigo hissed the same word over and over again as he came.

When Grimmjow felt Ichigo's cum spatter onto his chest he slowed his thrusts a little, giving the teenager just enough movement to let him ride out his orgasm.

When Ichigo seemed to be coming down from the high of his orgasm Grimmjow moved to pull out but felt the legs around his waist hold him in place.

Ichigo smirked lazily at him; he was clearly enjoying the afterglow. "What are you doing?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You came."

"But you didn't," Ichigo stated matter of factly.

A grin crept up on Grimmjow's face as he figured out what Ichigo was insisting. "You want me to keep goin'?"

Ichigo smiled and ran his fingertips over the raised red lines he had made with his nails on the man's back. "Yeah, I don't mind. You still feel good inside me."

Grimmjow's spine shivered a little and he started moving his hips again, leaning down to kiss Ichigo sloppily. The little noises of pleasure Ichigo made were a huge turn on and only urged him to keep fucking him harder.

Ichigo was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to cum again, but for the most part he didn't care too much. Grimmjow would brush against his prostate here and there and it still felt amazing so it wasn't like he wasn't getting anything out of letting the man finish inside of him.

Not to mention, now that he had came and his body was sated, Ichigo was able to clearly listen to every sound of pleasure Grimmjow made. The low groans and hisses made Ichigo feel hot and bothered all over again. The man really did emit sex appeal.

After what seemed like an hour, Grimmjow finally slammed inside of Ichigo one last time and held onto the teenager's hips tightly. Ichigo wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he just kept his hips still so Grimmjow could cum inside of him.

Ichigo whimpered a little when he felt the man's semen flow inside of him. He hadn't expected it to be a pleasurable feeling.

Grimmjow loomed over him with his hands at either side of his head, panting heavily. After a few minutes he finally opened his eyes and grinned down at Ichigo.

"So, how was your first time?" The man was clearly out of breath but still managed to sound seductive.

"If you pull out of me, I'll tell you." Even though the initial act of being came inside of felt nice, the aftermath felt a little gross inside of him.

Grimmjow nodded and pulled out, smirking when he heard Ichigo make an irritated noise as his spent cock slipped out. When his cum started leaking out he couldn't help but watch as it slid down Ichigo's thigh.

Ichigo frowned at him and shoved his chest. "Don't stare, you fucking perv."

Grimmjow laughed and shrugged. He wasn't going to deny the accusation of being a pervert.

"It was good." Ichigo mumbled timidly as he sat up, wincing a little when his lower back throbbed.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Shit, it was more than just good and you know it."

Ichigo got up from the bed and started heading to the bathroom to get cleaned off. "You really need to work on your ego."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll work on my ego and you work on getting my jizz out of your ass." Grimmjow stood up and grabbed a clean pair of underwear from his suitcase and a pack of cigarettes.

The room was clearly a non-smoking one, but Grimmjow decided that if he opened a window it would be fine.

After Ichigo had showered he felt a lot better. His muscles were aching, but it was a satisfying ache instead of a bothersome one. He walked out with a towel around his waist, assuming that there wasn't really any need for modesty considering the situation.

When he looked at the bed he shifted an eyebrow in confusion. There were two small suitcases sitting side by side. Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow who was standing by one of the large windows that overlooked the city, smoking.

Ichigo walked over to him and leaned against the glass. "What's with those?"

Grimmjow took a drag from his cigarette and held the smoke in then let it out, careful to do it away from Ichigo's face.

"Your money."

Ichigo's heart thudded against his chest. He had completely forgotten about the money.

The teenager rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah."

Grimmjow smirked and stubbed his cigarette out, flicking it out of the window. "What? Did I fuck you stupid and make you forget?"

Ichigo scoffed and walked over to the bed. "No, fuck you. I was just wondering why there were two suitcases." He had assumed that the amount Grimmjow was giving him would fit in one just fine.

"About that…" Grimmjow clicked them both open and Ichigo almost held his breath. He had never seen that money in his entire life.

"I put the original agreed amount into one." He pointed to the one on the left.

Ichigo nodded.

"But I brought extra, just incase I decided you were worth more."

Ichigo swallowed. Extra?

"And I like you, so I'm giving it to you."

Ichigo licked his lips and nodded. He desperately wanted to ask how much was there, but he didn't want to sound like a money grubbing asshole.

"It's eight hundred thousand, you can stop guessing." Grimmjow laughed and snaked a hand around Ichigo's waist.

"Holy fucking shit, Grimmjow." Ichigo slowly looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare go all sappy on my ass, I can't stand that shit. Just say thank you and take my damn money." He pecked Ichigo on the cheek and grabbed his hand, practically forcing it to touch the money.

"So uh...is this it?" Ichigo bit his tongue when he noticed that he had worded that poorly. "I mean, am I-"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and playfully smacked the back of Ichigo's head. "You're too cute for your own good, kid. If you wanna keep seeing me, just say so."

Ichigo frowned and rubbed the back of his head. But still, the idea of seeing Grimmjow regularly made him smile.

"I'd like that." Ichigo had expected to be kissed or something romantic like that, but instead he had his own phone shoved at him. He looked at Grimmjow dumbly.

"Go call your little friend and tell her that you got a boyfriend. I'm sure she's dyin' to know how shit went down."

And that's when Ichigo got his kiss. It was quick, but still a kiss on the lips with a bit of tongue. Grimmjow tasted like nicotine but it was surprisingly nice.

Ichigo went ahead and dialed Rukia's number and watched Grimmjow go back to the window with a smile on his face.


End file.
